¿Qué te gustaría?
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: Continuación al fanfic ¿Qué estás pensando? y parte de la trilogia Queues. Éste tiene la visión de Zelda a los mismos eventos que suceden en la primera parte. Un amor rechazado y el desconocimiento de la razón que llevó a esa respuesta.


¿Qué te gustaría?

"Samus, te amo" Las palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza, y dejaban una sensación de angustia en mi estómago. Después de tanto tiempo de haber estado enamorada secretamente de aquella otra atlética mujer, tan hermosa y sin embargo tan solitaria… Sí, tiene amigos aquí pero por alguna razón de verdad sentía que yo era la única que había logrado ganar un lugar en su corazón, y aun así me rechazó.

Es curioso cómo me es tan difícil conseguir lo que deseo, ni siquiera con la guía de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría he logrado conseguir mis más ansiados deseos: salvar a mi madre, salvar a mi reino, deshacerme de Ganondorf, ser libre, ser feliz con Samus; el máximo nivel de libertad que consigo es cuando uso mi magia, no sólo cuando me disfrazo como Sheik, sino cuando hago uso de mi magia en general. Es la única forma en que tengo control de mi misma y lo que me rodea. Entré a este torneo para demostrarme que podía llegar más lejos y para demostrarles a todos que no soy una simple princesa, tengo gran fuerza de voluntad y una fuerte competitividad, pero… no logré llegar a las finales y sin embargo Samus ni siquiera pareció esforzarse.

Todos mis pensamientos siempre se dirigen a ella, las acciones más simples me hacen imaginar lo que está haciendo. No me explico cómo me enamoré pero simplemente fue así, tal vez haya sido su forma casual de tratarme – al contrario de los demás que me tratan como a una princesa exigente y que no acepta ningún trato impropio, ella nunca siguió los estándares conmigo – o el hecho que siempre se mostraba dispuesta a brindarme ayuda sin obligación, sus cumplidos y comentarios los hacía de corazón, lo sé, no obstante, cuando me rechazó pareció decir las palabras de forma casi mecánica.

No lo entiendo. Se supone que cuando amas a alguien y ese alguien también te ama, se obtiene felicidad eterna. Samus puede decir que no, pero sus acciones la delatan - sé que me mira cuando paso; si me lastimo me ayuda; la vez en que me llevaron a la enfermería estuvo a mi lado más tiempo que ningún otro de mis amigos aunque desapareció en cuanto recuperé la consciencia, eso no evita que haya escuchado cuántas veces decía mi nombre y me rogaba por aliviarme -. Yo sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo y sigo sin entender el porqué de su decisión. ¿Acaso no soy agradable? Me lo he preguntado así como muchas otras cosas que podrían hacerme entender su repentina lejanía y no logro encontrar una respuesta.

Así que he decidido no cuestionarla más, me alejaré de ella si eso la hace feliz, me parte el alma tener que hacerlo mas lo hago por amor. Es una lástima que mi final feliz junto a ella no pueda ser. Me gustaría que gobernara junto a mí y no se tuviera que volver a preocupar de la Federaciónni de los piratas espaciales; que me llevara a viajar por el espacio y me dijera el nombre de todas las constelaciones; contarle las historias sobre los comienzos de Hyrule y el héroe del tiempo; que platicara las razones por las cuales es cazadora de recompensas; entender sus miedos y anhelos; y que ella estuviera conmigo para cumplir mis sueños. Aunque mi mayor sueño ya estaría cumplido: tenerla a ella.

Eso me gustaría.

~O~

"¿Qué te gustaría?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta de Link me tomó por sorpresa y mi propia pregunta en respuesta sonaba tonta, el mesero estaba esperando la orden mas no presté atención al menú.

"¿Qué te gustaría para cenar?" Su mirada tomó un aire de preocupación, seguramente intuyó mis pensamientos.

"Lo que tú pediste está bien" Sin duda sigue siendo difícil para Link verme así... ya pasará, o al menos eso espero. Fue el primero a quien acudí cuando sentí que se me rompía el corazón y actuó de una forma muy madura al no intentar enfrentar a Samus. Siempre me ha apoyado y sé que lo seguirá haciendo. Pero él no es a quien amo y eso es una lástima.


End file.
